


The Start of Something Beautiful

by clique_sinnxr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic even though its July what do you want me to do, Curly Haired Draco, Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mistletoe, blue haired draco, why not tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clique_sinnxr/pseuds/clique_sinnxr
Summary: Harry falls in love that much more when he sees Draco with Teddy.





	The Start of Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have been thinking about forever. Christmas fic even though it's July but that's not exactly important is it?
> 
> Also I will now be offering to proofread and/or beta-read others' works. If you are interested just message me.

“Eighth year,” or really a repeat of the curriculum from seventh year, because no one was exactly learning in the midst of a war, was turning out to be pretty great. Harry made sure to let everyone know he wanted to be left alone for the most part, so he only hung around his fellow eighth years. Which should be pretty easy, seeing as a majority of them were from his house. But Draco Malfoy had to come back for eighth year with wavy blonde hair rather than slicked back, streaked with pale blue, his eyes somehow much more piercing than usual that made Harry question everything. What made his little problem so much worse was their new-found friendship, fueled by Draco’s dry humor and snarky comments above anything else. So Harry had to be around him all the time. 

It was bad enough that Harry had to pine over him for months on end (excluding major holidays) at Hogwarts. Now, even on major holidays, Harry’s only reprieve, Malfoy could be found with Harry’s godson. Which wouldn’t be so bad if Malfoy was as dreadfully awkward with children as Harry. But no, Teddy seemed to adore his cousin. Harry could never understand why, but then again, he never stayed long enough to see it actually play out. As soon as he heard the strains of Malfoy’s smooth, posh-accented voice from through the hallway, he ducked out. It was bad enough that his friends teased him about his hopeless attraction to Malfoy. He didn’t need the unusually observant toddler figuring it out too. It was after a long and tiring day at the Burrow that he saw exactly why Teddy doted on “Dwaco” so much.

He had spent all day hanging up tinsel and threading silver string with popcorn and cranberries (Molly expected everything to be done by hand around Christmastime). Finally, after saying his goodbyes to the entire Weasley family, which took about an hour, Harry dragged himself off of the front porch and Apparated to his godson’s house. He needed to hide the presents in a convenient place before Christmas Eve. He slowly unlocked the door and pushed it open. The house was entirely quiet. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He tiptoed down the corridor and to the Christmas tree. He placed his presents down and murmured a spell, one that would only reveal the presents on Christmas. Soon he realized, however, that he was not the only visitor in the house. Sparks and swirls of color were spilling through the crack between the door and floor of Teddy’s room.

Harry made his way to the room and pushed the door open as quietly as he could. Teddy was standing in his crib, bouncing up and down, his eyes filled with awe as he watched magic fill the air. His hair color flickered, trying to copy the colors that surrounded him. Harry directed his attention away from his godson to see the source of this strange magic. It was Draco, conducting wandless magic, no less, chuckling to himself as the toddler reached for sparks flying around him. Draco approached the boy, cupping in his hand a ball of light for the toddler to hold. Teddy eyed it in wonder and let it dance across his palm. Draco reached over to ruffle Teddy’s hair, and Harry felt his heart fill when he saw that Teddy’s hair almost instantly shifted to Draco’s signature blonde-and-blue.

“Hawwy!” the child suddenly burst out. Draco suddenly became aware of the other person in the room. He smiled sheepishly.

“Hi Ted,” Harry said moving towards the crib. Teddy reached out to grab Harry’s hand, gripping his fingers tightly. Harry felt a matching smile to Draco’s spread across his own face. The three of them stayed in the room, the two men connected by the toddler between them, the room filled with a sort of peace that was incredibly hard to find anywhere else. When Teddy’s eyelids finally began to drop and he began to sink down into the pillows surrounding him, Harry finally let go. Draco reached down to smooth Teddy’s hair back and pull a quilt over him before turning off the lights and leaving the room. Harry followed close behind.

“Care for a cuppa?” Draco whispered as he walked into Andromeda’s kitchen. 

Not wanting to break the silence, Harry whispered as well. “Sure.” As Draco pulled out the bags of tea and reached for two mugs, Harry felt the need to say something to him. “You’re so good with Teddy.” 

A flush spread across Draco’s face. “Thanks.”

“I mean it,” Harry said. “How do you do it? He loves you.”  _ I love you. _

“I would do anything for him. I mean it. I don’t一I can’t be like my father.” Draco was handing something, the mugs (Harry rolled his eyes, that lazy git), to Harry and leading him out of the kitchen to find a place to sit down. Harry’s heart swelled once more. He set the mugs down and pulled Malfoy into a hug. Slowly, Malfoy’s hands wrapped around Harry as well.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered into Malfoy’s chest. Draco simply hummed in response, not trusting himself to properly pronounce words in response. Slowly, Harry looked up to meet Malfoy’s eyes, then past them to see the green leaves and frosted red and white berries hanging above them.  _ Andromeda. _ She was always doing this. Harry carefully nudged Draco, tilting his head upwards. 

“Mistletoe,” the blonde mumbled surprisedly. His eyes held Harry’s with a strange significance that seemed to pierce into Harry’s soul.

“Well, it would be a shame not to comply with tradition,” Harry joked, not knowing at all why he would say that. Curse his Gryffindor courage for ending up ruining everything he had ever built up with the blonde.

Malfoy’s eyes lit up. “A shame indeed.” A grin slid across his face as he reached for Harry’s jaw, cupping his chin gently. Harry still doesn’t know to this day who leaned in first, but what he does know is that the kiss was probably one of the softest, most loving kisses he had ever received by that time. Of course, now, it was probably number two on his “best kisses list,” second only to the one he received at the altar, pronouncing them husband and husband. But Harry didn’t know that then. All he knew was that this would be the start of something beautiful.


End file.
